Lookout Reinchiri 2
Lookout Reinchiri 2 'is the Second Role-Play Video Game featuring the User Warriors on Supreme Dragon ball Wiki. It is on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Wii Consoles. It is also the First Reinchiri Game to be Playable on the Computer (PC)! It is the Sequel to Lookout Reinchiri. The sequel is Lookout Reinchiri 3. 'About The Game features most of the most famous User Characters of SDB Wiki. They are playable and you can battle with Other Warriors, Win or Lose. 'Main Menu' 'Story Mode' In Story Mode, you Play the Story of the Lookout Warriors. You Unlock Special Transformations, Clothes, Items and Other things for Custom Characters, and Much More thourghout Story Mode. You can also Play the Mode with You or your Friends Custom Character. 'Versus Mode' With up to 6 Friends, you can Play the Game as different Characters. You can compete with Each Other against a Group of CPU Controled Enemys, or Against Each other for Points. You can aslo call Create Custom Characters and Fight each other for your own Dragon Ball Adventure! 'Special Mode' In Special Mode, you can play Certain Fights of certain diffuculty Levels to Win Prizes. Here you can also put in Passwords and Codes to Unlock things for the Game you can't get anywhere else (Though the Creators don't support this -_-). 'Custom Characters' From the Previous Game, You can Create a Custom Character. You can Make it Male or Female, and of the Following Races: Human, Saiyan, Namekian, Android, and Majin. With Saiyans, Humans and Androids, you can have a Hair Design. These are the ones that you don't have to Unlock and are always available, For Men: Spiky Hair (Vegetas Hair), Long Hair (Raditz's Hair), Wild Hair (Gokus Hair) and Baldness. For Women: Saiyan Girl Hair (Fashas Hair), Long Hair (Regular Girl Hair), Spiky Hair (Vegetas Hair) and Baldness. With These, you can Make them any color you want. You can Have Certain Gi's too. These Are: Regular Gi (Gokus), Saiyan Armor (With Shoulder Pads or No Pads), Brolys Gi or Regular Clothes. Make these any color. Custom Characters that are Saiyans can go Super Saiyan defaultly (They can automaticly go Super Saiyan if you made him and go into Battle Mode). You Cannot Go Super Saiyan in Story Mode until you unlock it. They can also go Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4, only of you unlock it in Story Mode. Custom Characters can Only go Legendary Super Saiyan, False Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan through Passwords, and cannot be used at all in Story Mode. 'Tournament Mode' In this Mode, You can participate in a Tournament. The Ones you can are: The World Martial Arts Tournament, The Cell Games, The Lookout Tournament, Battle of the Masters, Battle of the Students, or The Kuzon Games. You can pick up to 16 Characters in Each, and for 2-6 Player Mode, you don't Fight against the CPU, unless your in 1 Player Mode. 'Characters' # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, False Super Saiyan,, Password) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Zion (End) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, , Password) #Kuzon (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan) #T.O.A.A. (Kid, Teen, Adult, Super Human, Super Human 2, Super Human 3. Super Human 4, Super Human 5, Supreme Super Human, Destroyer of Heaven, Password) #DJ (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Nova (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Shenron Ininity,Password) # (Shenron Infinity) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Novic (Super Namek) #Blake (All Forms) #Kuzian (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Fon (Super Namek, Great Namek) #Novon (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Domon Kasshu (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Domon, Hell Domon, Genesic Domon) #Custom Characters can Go Any Super Saiyan Level up to Super Saiyan 4 as long as you Unlock the Forms in Story Mode. (Note: Custom Characters can go Legendary Super Saiyan, False Super Saiyan, and Ultra Super Saiyan through Passwords) 'Stages' The Game (Like most DragonBall Games) have Battle Areas. They Are: #Grassland #Lake #Mountian #Planet Namek #Ruined Namek #Planet #Hell (Janemba) (New) #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Kami's Lookout (New) #Planet Vegeta (New) #Ruined City #World Martial Arts Tournament Arena #Cell Games Arena #Kuzon Games Arena #Lookout Tournament Arena Character Concept 180px-Goten_ssj4_by_pee2sh-d4oz222.png|Concept for Nova Jhdj.jpg|Concept for Ion 180px-DragonClanMember(DBO).png|Concept of Fon 180px-KB2.jpg|Concept of Ian 256px-Capture (1).png|Concept of T.O.A.A. 108px-DBHGalaxyNmekianHero.png|Concept of Full_Powered_nbj.jpg|Concept of .Warrior 188px-Images_(61)ytg.jpg|Concept of Novon Namek_Vejkgeta_By_KingCrackRock_by_kingcrackrock.jpg|Concept of DJ 180px-Kuzon(UC).jpg|Concept of Kuzon. Zion(Beg)l.jpg|Concept for Zion(Begining) images (95)nbj.jpg|Concept of Zion(Middle) zion3x1ju.jpg|Concept of Zion(End) Ignika.jpg|Concept for Concept art of Domon.jpg|Concept Art of Domon Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Video Games Category:TheGreatKuzon!